Toi et Moi
by Dydy-chan
Summary: Premier drabble d'une petite série concernant le couple DM/HG.Sans conséquence pour la santé donc à lire sans modération!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous!! **_

_**Bon voici le premier texte d'une petite série de drabbles sans prétention sur le couple Draco/Hermione. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_les persos sont a J.K Rowling (snif snif)la chanson à Elodie Frégé.

_**Note : **_première tentative de fic sur Harry Potter donc ayez pitié de ma pauvre carcasse…s'il vous plait TT . Cela dit un petit commentaire pour me laisser votre avis ou vos critiques est le bien venue (on va pas cracher dans la soupe non plus )

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Pourtant**_

_Je me souviens de tout du premier jour_

_Naïve, j'aspirais au parfait amour_

Je me souviens encore de ce jour ou j'ai fini par abandonner le combat contre ma folie. Le jour ou j'ai certainement perdu la raison, celle qui me criait de rester éloigner de toi, de ton arrogance et de ta fierté, de ta froideur et de ta lâcheté.

_Pour peine perdue _

_Je me sui battue_

Je n'aurai jamais du céder devant ton regard métallique et ce sourire qui ne quitte jamais longtemps le coin de tes lèvres. Je pensais naïvement que tu pourrai changer, que « je » te changerait mais mes rêves de petites filles se sont envolés avec toi…on ne change pas un Malfoy…on le subit.

_Mon bonheur évanoui, que reste-t-il de mes chimères?_

Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide…moi, l'une des élèves les plus brillantes de ma génération, j'ai fais la plus belle bourde de ma vie en oubliant un détail essentiel : je ne suis finalement pas si différente des autres. Je suis une femme avant d'être Griffondor…Certes, aujourd'hui une femme amoureuse mais avant tout … brisée.

_Je t'ai tout donné tout sans hésiter_

_Ma peau, mon sang, mon coeur et trois années_

_Pourquoi me trahir_

_Dis moi ton plaisir_

_A torturer ainsi sans regret mes sens et ma vie_

Je t'ai donné tout ce que j'avais et le peu qu'il me restait tu me l'as arraché… J'ai défié mes amis et ma famille pour toi, je me suis battue contre les préjugés pour toi et si tu me l'avais demandé…j'aurais certainement donné ma vie pour toi. Il faut croire que tout ça ne te suffisait pas.

Que faut il que je fasse pour que tu arrêtes de jouer avec moi comme tu le fais ?

_Je hais cet ange noir que tu es_

_Je porte cette entaille que tu m'as faite_

Tu est loin d'être un ange même si tu en as l'apparence… tu n'es qu'un démon n'ayant comme seul but celui de me persécuter. A cause de toi, je n'ai plus qu'une brûlure à la place du cœur et comme un goût amer dans la bouche lorsque tu poses tes lèvres sur les miennes.

_Et je transpire de tout mon sang_

_Ma passion de toi et ma rage autant_

_Gardes tes mots et tes présents_

_Je les méprise autant que tu me mens_

Je ne supporte plus tes mensonges et tes fausses excuses, ne le remarques tu pas … tes yeux ne savent pas mentir lorsque ta bouche le fait si bien.

_J'implore, qu'on brise les chaînes_

_Qui m'attachent à toi…car pourtant…je t'aime_

Je ne veux plus être prisonnière de tes bras et pourtant tel un papillon de nuit je ne peux m'empêcher de me jeter la tête la première dans le brasier …jusqu 'à ce que tu me consume?

Tu me fais me détester et quand je te regarde, je me rends compte que je t'aime tout comme je te hais … passionnément … cela frôle l'irrationnel …

Dis moi, pourquoi t'aimer est si douloureux ?

_Et tous autour de moi me crient le vrai_

_Les yeux bandés de toi, même si je sais_

_Face à vos sermons_

_Je souris…pardon_

Ma famille et mes amis ne cessent de me mettre en garde … personne n'est dupe de ton jeu. Et moi…moi je ne les écoute pas, pourtant je sais … mais je ferme les yeux juste encore un peu, encore une fois…

_Vos mots, votre pitié n'atteignent pas mon être aliéné_

_Ma peine est perdue_

_Je ne me bats plus_

C'est trop tard maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer, je n'ai plus la force de me battre de toute façon … tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je ne possède plus rien car tu m'as tout volé.

Et maintenant la seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est d'attendre que tu me détruises parce que je sais que tu m'aimes autant que tu me hais…passionnément.

_Tu vas briser ma vie, en crève de toi_

_Pourtant je reste …là…_

_The end_

* * *

_Aller je crois en votre bon cœur messieurs dames un petit com pour une pauvre âme en peine ! Snif _

_Mais déjà merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire cette petite histoire. D'autres petits textes devraient venir compléter la liste bientôt ! bye bye _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous!! **_

_**Voila le deuxième texte de cette série de drabbles sur le couple Draco/Hermione. **_

_**Disclaimer: **_les persos sont a J.K Rowling (snif snif snif) la chanson à Elodie Frégé.

_**Note : **_Aller on prend les même et on recommence. Comme d'hab je lance un appel à toutes les bonnes âmes charitables qui s'arrêteront par ici : un petit commentaire pour me laisser votre avis ou vos critiques est le bien venue.

**_Note :_** merci a titesouris pour son com. Il est toujours motivant de savoir que des gens apprécient ce qu'on écrit. Alors encore merci !

_Aller place à l'histoire maintenant !_

_

* * *

_

_**Quand il me manque**_

_Quand il me manque _

_Je fais semblant d'être indifférente_

Je suis encore assise là, dans ce fauteuil à coté de la cheminer, un livre à la main. Pourtant même si je parais calme, il n'en ait rien.

Mes yeux n'arrêtent pas de fixer cette porte par laquelle tu as quitté nos appartements de préfet en chef un jour plus tôt. Cela m'empêche de me concentrer. Tu aurais du rentrer depuis quelques heures déjà mais voila tu ne franchit toujours pas ce satané portrait …

Je soupire une énième fois, agacée par mon propre comportement, quitte ce livre sur la table basse et me dirige vers la fenêtre.

Cela fait plusieurs mois maintenant que tu as rejoint nos rangs et que tu joues l'espion auprès de Voldemort pour l'ordre du phénix. Même si aujourd'hui nous avons appris à rester dans la même pièce sans s'attraper à la gorge, il n'en a pas toujours été ainsi…bien au contraire. Harry, Ron et moi t'avons longtemps soupçonné d'être un traître mais plus le temps passait et moins j'en étais sûr. Tu l'as dit toi-même et tu ne t'en cachais pas, tu ne t'es pas engagé pour apporter ton aide à Harry … mais parce que tu as une dette à payer … mais sais tu que ta vie contre ton passé ne suffira peut être pas à racheter toutes tes erreurs?

_Je mets mon cœur au quatre vents_

_Et j'attends qu'il rentre_

_Quand il me manque_

Un nouveau soupir franchit mes lèvres lorsque mon regard se pose sur ma montre…tu devrais déjà être rentré de ta mission depuis longtemps.

Non que cela me préoccupe mais moi aussi j'ai une mission, celle de récolter tes informations pour les transmettre directement au QG de l'ordre puisqu'il t'est formellement interdit de t'en approcher au risque de mettre en péril ta couverture et donc, ta survie.

Si jamais ton ancien maître venait à apprendre ta trahison … mon pauvre ange tu y perdrais bien plus que tes ailes.…

_Et chaque seconde est un espoir _

_Quand il me manque_

_Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut croire_

_Quand il me manque_

Je tourne la tête brusquement lorsque j'entends un bruit sourd venant du salon…ce n'était qu'un livre tombé de sa pile…

Je porte ma main au niveau de mon cœur… pourquoi bat il aussi fort, aussi vite ? Depuis quand la simple idée de te voir franchir le pas de cette porte me rend si nerveuse ? Je me trouve bien pathétique d'un coup…et mon attitude m'énerve à tel point que j'ai envie de hurler.

Rien n'a changé…non rien. Tu restes Draco Malfoy le serpentard, le plus arrogant, égocentrique, froid et cruel qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, celui qui m'a persécuté durant six longues années et enfin le responsable de l'attaque des mangemorts ayant coûté la vie à l'un des sorciers le plus respecté de ce monde…

Alors pourquoi, malgré tout ça, ta présence ne m'est plus aussi insupportable qu'avant ?

Un nouveau regard à ma montre m'indique qu'il est temps que j'aille rejoindre les autres pour le dîner…tu n'est toujours pas là…tans pis je ne peux pas me permettre de les faire attendre plus longtemps.

Comme d'habitude, je retrouve mes deux meilleurs amis en grande conversation sur le leur sport préféré à la table des Griffondors. Les voir ainsi rire et être heureux me fais du bien et m'oblige à concentrer mon attention sur eux…malheureusement mon repos est de courte durée puisqu'ils se mettent à parler de toi…encore une fois.

_Tout de lui raisonne en moi_

_Et jusqu'à ma voix_

J'essaie de paraître normale mais mon ventre se contracte lorsqu'ils prononcent ton nom…je me mord la lèvre inférieur jusqu'à ce que je sente un goût de fer s'insinuer entre mes lèvres…je ne peux pas rester là. Je m'excuse auprès d'Harry et Ron prétextant un parchemin à rédiger pour la SALE et alors que j'essaie de paraître naturelle je ne peux empêcher ma voie de trembler. Je m'éclipse vite fait avant qu'ils puissent s'interroger…

_Je n'ai pas trouvé de remède encore_

_Comment vivre loin de lui je l'ignore_

_Je ne mens qu'à moi si je dis_

_Je ne manque de rien sans lui_

Vois tu dans quel état je suis à cause de toi. Quand ai-je commencé à avoir la gorge sèche et les mains moites à la simple évocation de ton nom ?

Je te hais pour ton influence néfaste...que fais tu de moi ?

Je cours plus que je ne marche jusqu'à nos appartements, je m'arrête à bout de souffle et pressée devant le tableau qui en cache l'entrée. A peine le mot de passe prononcé je m'empresse de m'introduire dans la pièce…rien ne semble troubler la quiétude du salon plongé dans une douce lumière orangé prodiguée par la cheminé…il n'y a toujours personne.

J'aspire une grande goulée d'air à peine consciente d'avoir retenue ma respiration à mon entrée…

Un poids vient s'accrocher à mon cœur et le rend lourd…serait ce de la déception ou une pointe d'inquiétude peut être…non … impossible. Tout ça devient vraiment ridicule.

_Quand il me manque _

_Je ne suis plus vraiment moi_

_Je reste en planque dans se tee-shirt qu'il a _

_Oublié chez moi_

Alors que je m'avance dans la pièce une chose attire mon attention. Une chemise aux armoiries des serpentards traîne sur une chaise…toi et tes sales habitudes ! Je m'en approche et la regarde de plus près l'œil critique. Elle parait si large…je la passe par dessus mes vêtements et me rends compte avec amusement qu'elle est vraiment trop grande pour moi. Je laisse glisser mes doigts sur l'écusson de ta maison…sommes nous vraiment si différents ?

Je me mets alors à rire de ma propre bêtise... bien sûr que nous sommes différent, pire, nous n'avons strictement rien en commun…

Rien mais certaines choses ont quand même finit par évoluer…si peu nombreuses qu'elle sont aussi fragiles qu'un murmure et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher parfois de m'y accrocher comme un naufragé à une bouée…bizarrement je ne veux pas perdre le peu que j'ai gagné.

Je me prends la tête entre les mains…je sens venir une migraine.

Comment ai-je pu me laisser dériver ainsi…encore maintenant la réponse m'échappe.

_Les yeux alors à demi clos_

_Je nous réinvente_

_Quand il me manque_

Tu restes toujours égal à ton image de prince des serpents, arrogant et insaisissable, froid et imperturbable…mais avec le temps tu es tout de même devenue un peu différent. Tu n'as plus ce ton suffisant et supérieur lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, tu ne m'appelles plus « sang de bourbe » et tu ne me regardes ni avec dégoût ni avec mépris…tu as ce petit je ne sais quoi qui rend ton regard différent lorsque tu le poses sur moi…

Parfois je reste encore désarmée lorsque je m'aperçois que nous sommes capable d'avoir une conversation civilisée et à la hauteur de mon esprit critique. Le pire certainement, est que j'ai appris à apprécier ces quelques instants rares et volés à une réalité que nous nous inventons.

J'ai parfois l'impression que ce sentiment angoissant et oppressant est réciproque mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'admets…et toi non plus. Cette sensation est si loin de ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre…elle n'a pas sa place dans nos vies.

Je secoue violemment la tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

Sais tu que cela ne sera jamais suffisant pour effacer ces six dernières années…mais …pourtant.

Je resserre ta chemise autour de moi et respire ton odeur qui me rappelle instantanément ton visage. Ton sourire en coin et ta fossette, ton air sarcastique et ton regard que tu glisse sous tes mèches blondes qui n'en font qu'à leur tête…mais surtout tes yeux…d'un bleu tirant presque sur le gris…d'un gris qui vous transperce l'âme… Je retiens un frisson et ouvre brutalement les yeux…

_Parfois on se retrouve un peu plus tard_

_Et la flamme est toujours dans nos regards_

Tu es là, silencieux et immobile, appuyé contre le portrait et tu me regardes de cet air que je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement que malheureusement toi, tu ne rates pas. Tu souris…avec ce sourire que tu utilises avant de sortir une de tes grandes phrases qui ne font rire que toi. Je me contente de te défier du regard de dire une seule parole… j'ai trop peur que ma voix tremble si je devais te parler.

Puis je te vois pincer les lèvres et te tenir les côtes, mon cœur rate un battement et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qui se passe, je me déplace jusqu'à toi, passe un bras sous tes épaules et t'aide à marcher jusqu'au canapé. Tu tombes lourdement sur le sofa et soupire d'aise. Je m'empresse alors de te soigner comme je le peux.

Je me concentre sur les bandages que je te fais évitant ton regard qui me vrille depuis un moment déjà…mon cœur ne semble pas vouloir calmer sa course…

Je me recule mais pas assez semble t-il car je croise enfin ton regard et mon ventre se contracte une nouvelle fois, plus violement que tantôt. Il me semble que j'arrive enfin à déchiffrer tes perles grises puisqu'elles ne sont que le reflet de mes propres yeux… Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau lorsque tu te penches doucement vers moi. Ton souffle me chatouille l'oreille tandis que tu me murmures quelques mots.

- cette chemise te va à ravir…la couleur surtout …

Je sens mes joues se réchauffaient…décidément je ne contrôle vraiment plus rien. Puis tu t'écartes à nouveau de moi mais tu restes seulement à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Nos souffles courts se mélangent mais aucun de nous ne bouge. J'ai l'impression que cet instant dur une éternité mais tu soupires de frustration. Ta mâchoire se crispe et tes points se serrent, je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu ressens. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde toi et moi. Nous n'avons jamais rien eu en commun et nos chemins sont si éloignés qu'ils ne pourront certainement jamais se croiser comme nous le voudrions. Nous en sommes parfaitement conscient, tous nos efforts ne sauront jamais suffisant pour effacer ces six années de haine et de mépris.

Malgré cela, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de dériver sur un futile espoir et un murmure parvient de justesse à franchir mes lèvres...

- Trop de choses se mettent entre ce qui aurait pu être nous mais … pourtant …

_Alors s'il doit me manquer tant pis_

_Je l'attendrais ici_

_Car je ne mens qu'à moi si je dis_

_Je ne manque de rien sans lui …_

The end

* * *

Voilà !! Bon effectivement ceci n'est pas tout à fait un drabble…un peu trop long je pense dsl je me suis laissée emporter. 

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette petite histoire. Une autre devrait arriver bientôt. Bye bye


End file.
